


Princess Kipling

by Floatykinks



Category: 5SOS, Kipling - Fandom, One Direction (Band), cake - Fandom, princess - Fandom
Genre: Cake, F/F/M/M - Freeform, F/M, Fingering, Licking, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Trolls, cake in ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floatykinks/pseuds/Floatykinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Kipling is making cake when he has two un-invited visitors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Kipling

One day in Kipling land Princess Kipling was making makes for his daddy. Suddenly two hideous beast broke into the kitchen their eyes set on the princess warm ass cakes. The princess instantly fell in love with them, he had to make a rash decision should he cheat on his daddy? "quick get naked" he said rushed stripping from his own clothes. 

Once everyone was naked he made light work off getting his fingers into the ginger beast, at the same time he was slowly going down on the other monster. As this was happening his daddy came home, hearing his daddys voice the young princess quickly pulled away showing the blood left on his face from the monster he had just been pleasing. 

"daddy!" he yelled shocked his daddy was home so early. "lather up for daddy" Jack said quickly. The princess quickly did as he was told lathering up as his daddy slowly penetrated him. As his daddy fucked him he continued to pleasure the trolls that had both broke into his castle. 

There was a loud moan of pleasure as everyone came at once.

-FIN-

One day in Kipling land Princess Kipling was making cakes for his daddy. Suddenly two hideous beast broke into the kitchen their eyes set on the princess warm ass cakes. The princess instantly fell in love with them, he had to make a rash decision should he cheat on his daddy? "quick get naked" he said rushed stripping from his own clothes. 

Once everyone was naked he made light work off getting his fingers into the ginger beast, at the same time he was slowly going down on the other monster. As this was happening his daddy came home, hearing his daddys voice the young princess quickly pulled away showing the blood left on his face from the monster he had just been pleasing. 

"daddy!" he yelled shocked his daddy was home so early. "lather up for daddy" Jack said quickly. The princess quickly did as he was told lathering up as his daddy slowly penetrated him. As his daddy fucked him he continued to pleasure the trolls that had both broke into his castle. 

As jack was piecing things together as he penertrated the littles princess' tight ass, he realised "you cheated on!?". Micheal looked up at jack and only saw troll seamen and tears running down his face. Never has micheal felt so close to Jack while being penertrated.

There was a loud moan of pleasure as everyone came at once.

After the sex Daddy went to bed welling up with sadness that his little princess would be so quick to cheat on him, so after many hours of masterbation and thinking Jack forgave Michael and promised to start anew.

They embraced themselves for many ours, sweat constantly dripping from all ends of their bodys...they were truly happy.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> This is wrote about my friends


End file.
